Most software applications display information in one or more graphical windows. A user may keep multiple applications open at once, interacting with only some of them. For example, the user may keep an application open because the user does not want to take the time to store the working document or bookmark the user's present location. Additionally, content streaming applications may not have the ability to manually save information for later consumption. The user may leave these applications open so that they may be resumed from a last state of operation. In this regard, windows corresponding to open applications may clutter the virtual desktop and consume system resources, and impair operation efficiency of the computing device and of the applications currently in use by the user.